Malfoy-Granger Incident
by MischiefAag
Summary: Room of Requirement Damione Post-War Hogwatrs Era


**Disclaimer**  
 _ **I DO NOT own Harry Potter or its characters. All belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**_  
_

 _ **H**_ ermione Granger was playing a game of Hide and Go Seek, in the seventh floor corridor, with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Neville was seeking.  
Harry had hidden himself in a suit of armor, Ron in a broom closet, Ginny behind a tapestry and Luna had put on a Dillusionment Charm on herself.  
Hermione was yet to find a hiding spot for herself. She looked around the corridor, finally finding a door towards her right.

'Finally!' she thought and ducked into the closet and closed it. 'No one will find me here, I hope', she thought to herself.

But, little did she know that the fates would be conspiring and meddling, again in her life.

* * *

"Pansy! Leave me alone. I've to go to the loo!", and exclaimed Draco Malfoy.

Pansy had been clinging to him all day long asking him to the Victory Day Ball. He was desperately trying to escape her clutches. He'd found himself near a washroom, when Pansy had him cornered, yet again that day.  
"Okay, Drakey-Poo, I'll wait here for you", she said in her high pitched voice.

Draco ducked into the washroom, closing it behind him and exhaled in relief. He turned around to make a run for it through the other door.

He walked out in relief. He walked for a few, looking back to see if Pansy was following him, and smacking right into a door. "Ouch!" he grumbled.

Little did he know he'd just walked into the same closet as Hermione did.

* * *

Yes, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had entered the same tiny closet, from opposite ends. [It's Hogwarts! and it's Magic! So don't ask]

They both closed the doors at the same time and turned towards each other, simultaneously.

"Granger?"

"Malfoy?"

They exclaimed together, clutching at their fast beating hearts.

"What are you doing in here?" they exclaimed together, again.

"Okay! Time-out. I'm hiding from Pansy!"

"I'm hiding from Neville."

"Oh! Is he stalking you?" asked Malfoy, confused.

"Huh? What? No. Of course not."

She turned towards the door she'd entered from to leave, but the door wouldn't budge, even with magic.

"Even this isn't opening!" said Draco trying his side.

They both had started working together on a Potions Project, grudgingly agreeing on a truce to be civil with each other. It had worked out pretty well.

"Lumos", whispered Hermione, lighting her wand.

They looked around the room with wand light, trying to find a way out. The closet was about four feet in length and width.

Hermione conjured a light and lit it up with her special bluebell flames. While Draco had conjured some cushions for them to sit down on.

"I don't think we can open them from the inside, Granger."

"Yeah, I figured," she said clearly annoyed at the turn of events.

"I also think its sound proofed", said Draco as he saw Hermione raising her hand to bang on the door.

She let out a defeated sigh and settled down on a cushion, beside Draco.

"Parkinson was stalking you?" asked Hermione, confused "Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"She, most definitely is not my girlfriend. I made a mistake of taking her to the Ball with me in fourth year and ever since she's been stalking me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So why are you hiding from Longbottom if he's not stalking you?"

Hermione blushed, embarrassed at that and said, "Oh! Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and I are all hiding from him, 'cause we were playing Hide-and-go-seek."

Draco let out a snort,"Really, Granger? Smartest witch of our age, playing a child's game?"

"It's called having fun, Malfoy!" snapped Hermione, clearly annoyed, "It's not like we ever got to do that at the right age." she muttered under her breath, which Malfoy heard.

They sat in heavy silence, for sometime not noticing that as the silence grew, the closet had started shrinking.

"Is it me or is the closet shrinking?" asked Hermione worried.

"Merlin's pants! The closet is shrinking!" exclaimed Draco, as he noticed the wall pushing him towards Hermione.

He stood up at once and offered his hand to help Hermione up, which she slapped away and helping herself up.

The closet had stopped moving when they had touched. But then it started to move again as Hermione had slapped Draco.

"What in Merlin's beard is happening?" exclaimed Hermione.

Within a few minutes they were pushed flush against each other, face to face.

The wall had stopped moving all of a sudden.

"Granger! Stop squirming, please!" groaned Draco, his face flushed bright pink.

Hermione looked at him confused and then blushed as she realized that her squirming had an effect on him and mumbled a small sorry.

He could feel her cool breath from her on his neck, tickling him. He looked down at her and realized that she looked really pretty up close. He groaned.

She looked up as he groaned again.

Blue-gray eyes met the warm chocolate brown ones. Both of them mesmerized with each other's eyes, not realizing that they'd moved closer.

Hermione noticed Draco's eyes shift towards her lips and she took a peek at his, both of them inching towards each other. Their hot breaths tickling each other.

Finally, what seemed like a lifetime, Draco bent down and captured Hermione's lips in his. Soft and gentle, caressing tenderly. She slowly put her hands around his neck, while his made its way around her petite waist.

She pulled at his silver blonde locks to deepen the kiss. His teeth grazed her bottom lip asking for permission, which she granted easily. Their tongues fighting for dominance. They pulled apart to take a breath, looking at each other breathlessly. They were back to kissing again, more passionately than before. He trailed kisses to her jaw and down her neck.

All of a sudden, the doors on either side of them banged open, with Pansy and Ginny standing at each door.

"Did you find Hermione?" asked a panting Neville.

Draco and Hermione jumped apart at the doors banging open, looking all flustered at being caught in an awkward situation. They dropped their hand from each other and blushed looking at their respective friends, clearly embarrassed.

"Um...I guess...Carry on?" said Neville with an awkward tone.

Ginny was smiling brightly at them and winked.

Everyone turned towards Pansy who was having a chocking fit, halfway between a laugh and a cry of outrage. "Sure, carry on!" said Pansy, her tone oozing with sarcasm. She then walked away, nose in the air banging the door closed behind her.

"Oh, well!" said Draco and leaned in and captured Hermione's lips, once again.

"Eww! Gross!" exclaimed Ron who'd just walked in, disgusted but smiling slightly at his best friend.

The group of war-worn teens walked away leaving the kissing couple to their intense make-out session.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! I wrote this fic four years back.**_

 _ **Hope you guys like it.**_  
 _ **See ya!**_


End file.
